


Unexpected family

by Kindred



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Murder Family, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 10:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal gains a family... people should worry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first Hannibal knew something was wrong with Will, was when Alana walked into his office scaring one of his patients half to death and started yelling at him about Will. As she slapped him, he ushered Miss Jones out telling her he will call her as soon as he has sorted this problem out. Handing her a tissue as he closed the door, he turned to the dark haired woman, his stoned face showed little irritation at this disruption.

“Alana, what can I do for you?” he asked as he moved to his desk to clean up.   
“How could you?! I trusted you to help him, not make things worse.” she said glaring at him, the dirty blonde haired man turned to look at her and frowned.  
“I have done nothing to hurt Will.” he said.   
“Oh really,” she hissed. “Will is in the hospital at the moment. He fainted at a scene of a murder.” Hannibal’s expression changed into worry.   
“Is he okay?” Alana held her hand up as if to signal that she has not finished yet.  
“He fainted but the problem is it was on the pier and he fell into the icy November water. He was taken to the hospital and he will make a full recovery, but what I was told by the doctors was he is pregnant!” She yelled at him. Hannibal just stared at her and his mind flashed back to when he and Will shared a night together; a perfect night.   
“And you think it’s mine?” He asked and the moment he uttered those words, he knew it was a foolish thing to say.  
“Hannibal, I am not stupid.” She replied.   
“Is he still at the hospital?”   
“Yes. Oh, and when you see him, don’t say anything stupid like you said to me.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal walked up to Will’s private room. He talked to the doctor about his condition and he found that Will wanted to keep the child, which he found interesting. He was told what Will needed now and Hannibal was going to make sure that his Will receives everything that he needs. 

He looked through the window, seeing that Will was pretending to be asleep while Jack sat waiting for him to wake up with a file in his hand. Hannibal walked inside and saw Jack immediately glance at Hannibal with a disapproving expression. 

“What were you thinking Doctor Lecter?” Jack inquired.   
“I am human like the next man and have human needs as did Will.” He explained. Jack looked like he was about blow his lid. “And what Will needs now is for you to leave.”  
“I need him for a case…”  
“And he is off limits to you, Jack; he is pregnant and needs rest and with no stress.” He calmly stated, opening the door again and holding it open for the FBI agent. “I will not let you put stress on him and our child.” He said, Jack stood there looking at the Doctor as if he had grew a second head.  
“Fine, I will leave for now.” Jack obliged.  
Hannibal closed the door with a sigh, before looking back at the man on the bed. Hannibal sat down in a cold, metal chair placed next to the hospital bed. 

“How long are you going to pretend to be a sleep?” he asked. The messy haired man open his eyes and looked up at him in disbelief.  
“Our child.” Will murmured.  
“Pardon?” Hannibal asked.  
“You said ‘our child’ a moment ago to Jack.” Will clarified. The blonde man reached out and held the slightly unstable man’s hand and smiled at him.   
“It is our child and I will help you through all of it.” Hannibal promised.  
“Y...you’re okay with this?” he waved to his stomach with his free hand.   
“Shockingly yes, Will, I am okay with this.” he grinned at him again, and they sat there in silence.

When Will fell asleep while his lover started making plans in his head and making sure that the profiler stayed with him. A child is something that will make Will part of his life even more. A smile spread across his face, he could do this. He could be a friend and a partner to Will. He enjoys his company; there was no need to kill him or destroy what’s left of his sanity.


	3. Chapter 3

Hannibal spent a good deal of the month planning things. He wanted to convince Will to move in with him so that he could keep an eye out on his pregnancy, but there were some things he and Will will have to compromise on, for instance, the dogs. As much as Hannibal would like to get rid of those animals, he knew it will not be in Will’s best interest if he told him to get rid of them. But, the loyal animals could be good guard dogs for their child...and they could also eat their left over’s. 

Hannibal looked around his house. As it was a large house, he had more than enough room than he needed, but all had their own use, but he supposed he could let one go for their child.  
His plan involved showing the weakness in the house Will lived in at the moment. It was decent for a single man, just barely liveable, but being so far away from anyone means anything could happen and he needed to make sure that Jack couldn’t bend Will to come back to the crime scenes. Hannibal could deal with Will teaching, but that’s about it. 

On a day when Will was teaching, he went up to the house to ‘help walk the dogs’ just to help reduce some of Will’s stress. He had walked up to the house, bribing the dogs with some treats and then observed the environment. Will had done a good job on keeping things tidy, but he thought that Alana might have something to do with that. The house was in good condition. Damn, he thought. 

“Plan B.” he muttered to himself, as he swung the door open, letting the dogs out for a run.


	4. Chapter 4

Plan B wasn’t put in place until a week later. Jack stood in the sidelines at one of Will’s lectures. Will looked up after pressing the clicker for the next slide just in time to see Jack watching from the door. 

“Class is over.” Jack announced. The students started to stand up and pick up their notebooks, with confused expressions on their faces.   
“Sit down. The class is not over.” Will instructed, waving them back. Will glowered at the FBI profiler and noticed his jaw tighten, his eyes narrowed. “This is my class, Jack, not yours.” 

“I said class is over!” 

“No, it’s not!” Will yelled back. The class started to worry as two people of authority stared at each other, some of which were in Alana’s class - whom had told them to keep an eye out on Will – whipped out their phones and started texting her. 

“Will, I need to talk about work.” Jack growled. Will pulled his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Jack, I am not going to do that anymore. I have other things to worry about.” Will replied, slightly glancing at the slight bump that was showing. 

“That is not my problem, Will. You and Doctor Lecter decided to fuck like rabbits, now deal with the consequences yourselves!” he shouted. Will started to feel ill, silently hoping that Jack would fuck off.  
“What happens between me and Hannibal is none of your business. This child will be your problem because if I faint or become ill while working for you, it will be you in trouble and not me.” Will muttered with finality. A slight throbbing appeared in his head and it was getting worse. His hand flew to his stomach as he started to feel ill. 

“Will, I need you to do your job!”

“What Will needs is for you to back off, Agent Crawford!” Jack turned to face a very angry woman. She walked in and stood next to Will, placing a hand on his arm. “Will, are you okay?” she asked softly, seeing sweat starting to form on the man’s face. He nodded.

“I’m fine.” he gave a small, forced smile. She turned and scanned the students who stood rigidly on the stands, looking for a familiar face. 

“Tom, take Will to my office and get him some water. Stay with him until I get back.” she ordered a shocked looking student. He blinked, got up and packed his bags quickly, swinging the bags over one shoulder and hurriedly went to Will’s side. 

“I have no finished speaking to Will.” Jack proclaimed. 

“Yes, you have!” Alana snapped, as Tom escorted Will out of the classroom. “The rest of you may leave. Read up on today’s lecture!” she glared at Jack. “Let me make myself very clear, Jack...” 

That is all any of them heart before someone started screaming that Will had fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Hannibal ran down the hall of the hospital, slowing as he saw Alana standing to meet him. 

“What happened?” he queried, his hair slightly messy and his eyes wide as he took in Alana’s presence. To the outside world, he looked like a worried lover.  
“Yes, he’s fine.” she said shakily. Hannibal helped her sit down and continued talking. “They wanted to keep him here for a few nights until his blood pressure goes back to normal, or at least it drops from the danger zone. 

“What caused his blood pressure to sky rocket?” he asked. 

“Jack.” Alana said, letting out a sigh as she wiped the hair from her face. “He came to Will’s class room and more or less, cornered him while he was teaching.”   
“I will have a few words with him.” Hannibal said. I will kill him, he thought. He almost felt guilty for what he was about to say, or rather, what he had done.  
An hour later, Hannibal was sitting with Will talking to him about Jack’s behaviour and about how Will should move closer to the city so Hannibal wouldn’t have to worry so much about him. When Alana walked back into the room, she looked so shocked. 

“What happened?” Will asked as he sat up. She closed the door and glanced between the couple. 

“I’m so sorry, Will.” She began.

“What’s wrong?” He asked. Hannibal touched Will’s hands and gave it a light squeeze to comfort for whatever blow she will be delivering. But in his mind, he knew what she was about to say and he wished Jack hadn’t made this any worse. Her blue eyes shed tears as she held Will’s phone in her hand.

“I...it’s your house, Will. It’s on fire.” She said and he blinked. 

“No.” 

“I’m sorry. The police were just on your phone. Your dogs are okay, they are alive.” She said. Hannibal turned to Will to see him torn between wanting to cry and frustration.  
“Will...” the blonde man called out to him as he ran his fingers through Will’s mopped curls. It’s for Will’s own safety, Hannibal repeated to himself. The pregnant man turned to looked at a hazily green gaze. 

“B...but it was okay when you left it, right?” 

“Of course. I walked the dogs, fed them and locked up. Your house was still standing when I left.” He told him, knowing when he really left the house, it was standing but the flames started to lick up the walls. “Will, everything will be alright.”


	6. Chapter 6

Will moved in and so did the dogs. The house fire had worked wonderfully; it was a shame that Jack made things impossibly worse by pulling off that little stunt. Poor Will started having signs of preeclampsia and it was up to Hannibal to make sure that his lover stayed calm, happy and stress free. Easier said than done, Hannibal thought as he stared at the sonogram of his child. Having reached the five month mark a week ago, they can now tell the sex of the child. He and Will were both looking forward to this because it was a chance to figure out whether to paint the room blue or pink. The only issue now is that Will was going to have two babies. 

“T-two...are you sure?” Will asked, looking shocked as he stared at the screen. The female Doctor smiled at him.   
“Well, you see this here? That is the spine of another.” She explained. “And by the looks of it, you are having a little boy and a little girl.” She beamed. Hannibal blinked at the screen. 

Twins? He thought. 

“Shall I print this image out?” she asked. Hannibal squeezed Will’s hand and nodded once. 

“Print a few copies. I am sure Alana would like to see them.” Hannibal said. Will nodded as he stared vacantly at the screen.

“This will explain why your morning sickness is twice as bad than it should be.” Hannibal realized. Will nodded and suddenly started silently crying, his body started to shake. 

Hannibal turned to the doctor, “Can you please give us a minute?” She nodded, stood up and handed him the print outs. 

“I am just going to you a few things and I will be back.” She said, closing the door behind her. Once the door clicked shut, Hannibal reached over to the table to grab a cloth. 

Will lid down on the bed, tears streaming down his face as he stared at the screen, “I’m sorry, Hannibal. I can’t seem to stop myself.” He whispered, wiping his eyes as Hannibal wiped off the gel from his lover’s baby bump. Hmm, not a good size for someone who’s five months along, he needs to eat more, Hannibal thought. 

“There is nothing to be sorry for, Will. You are pregnant and your hormones are bound to be all over the place.” Hannibal reassured him. Will nodded. 

“I...I know, it’s just...it’s...I...” 

“You’re scared?” 

“Yes.” he sighed shakily. 

“You think you will make a poor mother?” Hannibal asked, observing Will, who huffed in response.

“Of course I think that! I am an unstable man. I empathise with killers! How am I going to handle two children if I start...” Hannibal silenced Will’s rant with a long, deep kiss. The young FBI agent let out a whimper and kissed back, pulling away for some air. The blonde haired man cupped the dark haired man’s face and smiled at him, as he gazed into his rich blue eyes.   
“Will, you will make a wonderful mother, even if you may be a little unstable. I will be there to help you. We will raise them together. Do not doubt yourself.”


	7. Chapter 7

Sitting on the sofa, Hannibal brought Will a cup of ginger tea. The curly haired man sat with his dogs all huddled around his. 

“What is it?” Will asked, taking the mug between his hands. Hannibal sat down, only to have a dog jump onto his lap. “DOWN!” Will raised his voice, and the dog obeyed. “Sorry.” Will apologized. 

“It’s okay, and the tea is ginger. I thought it might help settle your stomach.” he said, brushing the dog hair off his legs.

“Thanks.” Will smiled, sipping the tea. 

They both sat idly and quietly; Will drinking his tea and Hannibal observing him intently. The dogs lid down and closed their eyes, pretending to sleep.   
“What colour do you think we should paint the walls?” Will questioned. “Now that we’re having both.” 

“We could always mix colours together and have a soft purple.” he said. “Or white and fill it with baby items for both of them.” 

“Hmm...” Will hummed. 

“However, I think you should leave the painting to me.” 

“Why?” Will frowned, jolting up from his slouched position. The dogs noticed the movement and looked up expectantly. 

“The paint fumes, Will. I can’t risk any further illnesses.” he explained to his lover, who then frowned and set his cup of tea down on the table. 

“Hannibal, I am pregnant, but I don’t need to be wrapped up in a cotton blanket and I don’t need to be locked away from sight either, for that matter. I would like to help decorate our babies’ room!” the blonde stared for a while and mulled things over. 

“I wasn’t saying that you couldn’t help with things, but I would think it’s best if you didn’t do the painting. You are fine with working on items, how about you work on the cribs?” he suggested to his emotional partner. Will seemed to calm at this and sit back, looking at him.  
“Okay.” Will sighed. 

“Why don’t you go and rest while I start dinner?” Hannibal suggested. 

Will stood up and headed towards their room. Hannibal smiled. Our room, he chuckled to himself as he proceeded towards the fridge, taking out two steaks.


	8. Chapter 8

Alana came in to visit Will and Hannibal in their new home. Will stood up from the sofa, his hand automatically resting in his bump as he walked over to the door, after the bell rang a few times, the dog stood close by waiting to see if Jack was back. He was one of the reasons why they moved to this house. He would have a harder time getting in unless he had the code to the gate. Will opened the door and smiled at his unexpected guest.

“Hey, I didn’t know you were coming.” Will stated, surprised.  
“I thought I’d pop by and give you something for the new house.” she grinned, handing Will pink and blue parcels. The pregnant man smiled in appreciation and invited her in the house. “I thought, you know, maybe you could hang them on the door of their room.” she suggested. Will stood in the middle of the living room and stared at the parcels she brought. He let a smile grace his face as he looked at the empty name plates on the door. “I know you haven’t thought of any names yet, but I thought it would be nice either way.”   
“They’re beautiful. Thank you.” he commented as he took a seat, Alana sitting next to him. 

“I also have something for Abby.” she said, holding up another bag of goodies. When they moved, Hannibal had suggested that they take Abigail with them, just to give her a sense of normality. Will’s answer was sarcastic as he had said, ‘What normality will she possibly get with a pregnant nut job in the house?’ 

“Abigail will love that. She’s upstairs, helping Hannibal as he paints the babies’ room.” Will noted. “They will be down in a minute. Hannibal will want to start dinner.” 

“Feeding you well, is he?” 

“Not just me. These two are demanding and they like Daddy’s cooking.” Will blushed. “I...I mean...” 

“It’s okay, Will.” Alana reassured him, touching his forearm.   
Later on Hannibal placed the plates on the table in front of Will, Alana and Abby. Hannibal gave Will a peck on the lips before he sat down. Abby gave a little giggle before looking down at her food. Alana just smiled and took a sip of her water. “No wine, Hannibal?” she asked.   
“No. Not while Will is pregnant.” he replied as he sliced through the venison.   
“Yes, I’m pregnant not an alcoholic. You can drink wine and Doctor Touth said one glass a month will not hurt.” Will said, eating his own food.   
“Not taking the risk.” Hannibal shook his head. At that moment, Will looked like he wanted to shoot Hannibal, but calmed down as he ate. Abigail looked up and watched the pair, before looking at Alana.   
“Thank you for the gifts.” she said softly.   
“You’re welcome. I thought you could use something for you new room.” she grinned. The dark haired girl nodded. “How is your knew school?”   
“It’s okay. So far no one has asked me about what happen... yet.”   
“Well if they know what’s good for them, they won’t.” Hannibal said clearly to them. She smiled at him and went back to eating her meal, while Alana watched the happy family.  
While on dessert, they chatted happily about the two new babies that soon will soon arrive. Will was nervous about the whole thing as he had to have a C-section. Doctor Touth’s words echoed in his mind, ‘They can’t come out they way they went in.’ Every single time he thought about those words, it made him shiver.  
“So have you thought of names yet?” Alana asked.  
“We’re still undecided.” Will said.  
“We see to have a bit of a list for names; we’re slowly cutting them down.” Hannibal answered back; Will looked at him oddly as went back to his dessert.


	9. Chapter 9

Hannibal sat by Will’s bed at the hospital. It should have been a joyous occasion because their two children had been born and was currently lying in their cots. But it wasn’t. Will was lying on the hospital bed with gruesome stitches all across his abdomen. There was a blood bag by the bed to replace the amount of blood Will had lost and their two children were in the children’s intensive care ward. 

Abigail was asleep on the sofa that was placed in the hospital room. Hannibal’s jacket draped over her shoulders to keep her warm. There was a quiet knock at the door that made Hannibal turn around. A dark haired woman waved at him as she opened the door to. 

“I just spoke to the doctor about James and Rose,” she began. “They are fine, a little underdeveloped but otherwise they have a healthy pair of lungs on them.” She smiled softly. Hannibal sighed. 

“Thank god, I was worried. Do you think there will be any brain damage?” he asked.

“I don’t know; it’s too early to tell, but I know they’ll be fine.” she told him.  
“What about this Madeline woman?” he inquired.   
“They are still looking for her, but don’t worry, the FBI will find her.” she reassured him.

Not before I do, he thought.  
“I know. You’re right.”


	10. Chapter 10

He sat back by Will’s bed side and looked at his pale face. Madeline was a crazy woman who thought Will was having her babies. She was determined to take her supposed children from Will. She waited months before Will was due before she attacked. She pretended to be a midwife and needed to come in to use the phone. 

Will looked at her, stunned, as he was always at the doctor’s office to get his checkups and never saw her before. But he let her go anyway, and had asked her to stay in the hallway as the dogs were on guard, watching her every move while Will picked up the phone to privately call the doctor’s office.  
Unexpectedly, Madeline had let the dogs out and then walked into the kitchen, where Will was on the phone and injected something into Will’s neck. He let out a cry and knocked a few things over. He only did that to let Abigail know that something was wrong. The strange, blonde woman pushed Will onto the floor and rubbed her hands over his bump, with sick, gleeful smile on her face as she felt both children move around. The drugs made its way through his system, and made Will feel limp and groggy. He couldn’t move and he couldn’t understand what the woman was saying to him. Madeline then pulled out a sharp scalpel and placed it on Will’s stomach, slicing him open. He let out a disgruntled cry as she guided the blade across him to tear him up.  
Abigail was in her room when she heard Will scream and the smashing of plates. She got up off her bed and opened the door into the hallways. The voice of a stranger caught her ears and Abigail quickly dialled on her mobile and transferred the call onto the land line. She took the phone off the receiver from the upstairs landing and she left the receiver off the hook, letting the 911 operator hear what’s going on. A cry from Will made Abigail rundown the stairs, taking Will’s gun from the safe that hid behind a painting of Will’s dogs. She took the gun and walked into the kitchen and almost screamed when she noticed the blood, the crazy woman and her hands in Will’s stomach.   
Madeline turned around and saw Abigail with Will’s gun. She pulled her bloody hands out of Will and picked up the slippery knife and ran at the frightened teen. Abigail fired the gun, hitting the blonde woman right in the shoulder as the stranger flung herself at Abigail and sliced her ear off. Abigail fell to the floor screaming. As Madeline was about to stab her, the sound of police sirens was the only thing that stopped her from killing Abigail. Madeline grunted in fury before she ran out the back door. This was the story that Hannibal was told from the sobbing teen and from the police.

Hannibal was determined to find Madeline and cut her up. He hated her for what she had done to Will and their children. She had made their home an unsafe place for his family. Abigail whimpered as she sat up, looking scared and worried. Hannibal moved to her side. 

“H...how is he?” she whispered.   
“He’s doing better than when he came in. The twins are going to be fine, all thanks to you.” he smiled, kissing her forehead. He had to be careful not to touch the newly attached ear that lay hidden under the bandage. Abigail stared up at him and sniffed. 

“I should have killed her.” she murmured quietly. Hannibal wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

“Don’t worry, we will.” 

“Do you think Will will understand?” 

“Yes.”   
“You don’t sound so sure.” she remarked. 

“It’s because we don’t know what Will thinks.”


	11. Chapter 11

A year later 

Will slowly walked down the narrow hallway that divided the prison cells. All eyes were glued onto him as he made his way but Will didn’t dare to look up, because they weren’t who he was here to see. Will was cleanly dress and was there to see someone. The FBI had arrested The Chesapeake Ripper. His clothes were covered in blood, they were ripped and dishevelled. His face had cuts. He was caught killing a woman in a parking lot. As it turned out, he murdered Madeline – the crazy lady that attacked Will and Abigail.

The murderer saw the curly haired man approach him. He stood up in his cell to greet Will. Hannibal wanted to reach out to Will and comfort him, hold him close because he could see that his lover was tired and confused. His face held the expression of hurt and pain, as if it had etched itself permanently onto his face. 

“They are saying you are The Chesapeake Ripper.” Will said, almost numbly.  
“How did they come up with that?” Hannibal asked him, a little amused by what’s going on.

“The cuts on the body.” 

“Do you believe that I am the Ripper?” The murderer called out, his hands gripping the bars tightly. 

“Yes,” Will began, but turned towards Hannibal. “but before I do anything, I want to know one thing. Do you really care about me and our children or do we mean nothing?” he asked. Hannibal knew it would break Will’s heart if he told him that he, James and Rose meant nothing to him.

“Will, you and our children are everything to me. In the beginning, you were just a distraction but after out first night...” 

“Cut the bullshit! Do you love me?” Will growled as tears started to fall from his eyes. 

“Yes, I love you.” Hannibal replied quickly, smiling softly at the frustrated man in front of him. Will nodded and looked down at his hands.  
“Don’t make me regret what I’m about to do. Don’t say anything to Jack and we will talk when you get out.” Will instructed, walking down the hall and nearing the murderer’s cell. 

“What are you going to do, Will?” Hannibal asked, leaning against the wall. Will turned his head and looked back at him, his eyes blank and vacant. 

“Just stay there.” 

Hannibal was released at the end of the week.

Will stood there waiting for him with Abigail, James and Rose. He smiled as he hugged his family, while Jack glared at Will for proving that it was not Hannibal who was the Ripper. Nothing was said until they got home and the kids were in bed.

Afterwards, they spoke in Hannibal’s office. The man clicked his tongue as he saw the mess that the FBI made of his files. “They didn’t find anything.” Will said as Hannibal began to clean up the mess.  
“I doubt they will.” he answered. He looked at Will from the corner of his eyes, “Will, what did you do to get me out of there?” he asked. Will couldn’t look him in the eyes, so he wandered around the room instead.   
“I told them that you killed Madeline when she threatened to take our children again. When she jumped out in the parking lot, then there just so happened to be another Ripper killing. Jack – or should I say, his bosses – decided to let you go.” he explained. Hannibal walked over to Will and took his hands into his and stared down at them.  
“Oh my beautiful Will, what are we going to do?”  
“Nothing, we go on as normal. You do what you do and I do what I do. We raise our kids and you will cook wonderful meals.” Hannibal looked at Will shocked, but smiled as he fell even more in love with him; he leaned in and kissed him deeply pushing his tongue into his mouth making the mentally unstable man moan. Will pushed his hands against his lover’s chest and looked up at him.

“You’re still sleeping in the spare room tonight.”  
“You’re mad?”  
“Of course I am! You have been the Ripper all along. You fed us their remains and to top it off, you let Abby help you kill Madeline!”   
“Ah, you found out?” Hannibal said, looking into Will’s blue eyes.  
“Yes, I had to burn her clothes along with your drawings, so…”  
“…spare room.” Hannibal answered; Will nodded and went out to the hall towards the stair case.  
“Oh, before I forget, there is a pair of lungs in the fridge. You might want to do something with that.”


	12. Chapter 12

5 years later  
Will walked into Hannibal’s work space where he openly examines the organs of the deceased. He opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. 

“Abby has taken James and Rose out for the afternoon.” he said, as he watches his lover’s victims laying on the work table still breathing. He was awake, looking at both Will and Hannibal with his mouth gaping.  
“That is good.” Hannibal commented.   
“I see your drug has worn off?” Will detected as he picked up one of the already sharpened knives.  
“He is a diabetic. The drugs dissolve quicker in him.” 

“Are you going to throw him away?” he asked. The man let out a cry at Will’s question.   
“No, no, some parts of him will be sweeter or even saltier than usual. If I keep them taken care of, they should be god enough to eat.” Hannibal stated to Will as he watches him play with the long blade in his hands.  
“I see.” Will muttered.  
“Do you? How was work?” Hannibal asked as he stood behind him and placed his hands on Will’s hips.   
“It was one of your clients again, found in the playground. Really, Hannibal? The same playground we take out children to?” he sighed. Hannibal chuckled as he wrapped his arms around him and held him close.  
“How did Jack take it?” he smirked as Will leaned back against his hold.   
“I think you’re trying to give him a heart attack.” Will smirked.   
“We can only dream.”


	13. Chapter 13

Will ran the blade over the man’s chest and stomach. The victim shivered and quivered harshly. He was a whimpering mess. 

“What did he do to end up here?” he queried as he notices that the man is missing his cock and balls. He raised an eye brow as the missing parts of the man shook his head looking at them pleadingly.  
“I hired him to build the dog kennels for you, but I found him in the house masturbating over the images of our daughter.” Hannibal sneered. 

“Which one?” Will snarled. 

“Does it matter?” Hannibal asked.  
“No.” Will turned his attention to the pathetic man. “You picked the wrong family to piss off.” Will humourlessly grinned.  
“Will, language.” Hannibal chuckled.  
“So what do you want?” he asked as he felt Hannibal’s hands grip his hand which held the knife and helped Will place the knife over the man’s throat. The curly haired man felt his husband kiss his neck and let his blunt teeth bite his fragile skin.

“Hannibal.” he moaned. Will could feel Hannibal’s arousal press against his clothed backside as they both sunk the knife into man’s neck and across his throat. The blood covered them as it spewed from the victim’s neck. The doctor knew he had a lot of cleaning up to do afterwards but it in a twisted way, it made this moment even sweeter for both of them.

Hannibal spun Will around to stare at the blood that covered his husband’s face. Hannibal took his glasses off and placed them on the counter. Quickly, he pressed his lips against Will’s and tasted the blood that covered both their faces. Will moaned and pressed himself against Hannibal. 

“I want you.” Will whispered into the killer’s ear. He growled in response and stripped Will of his clothes, pushing him onto the floor which had puddles of blood. 

Clothes were thrown around the room and were now ruined by the blood as both men made crazy, bloody love to each other. Hannibal pushed his blood covered fingers into Will’s entrance and Will cried out as his lover slid his fingers in and out of the tight hole.  
“Will, you are driving me to my own insanity.” Hannibal grunted as he added another finger into his husband. The curly haired man twitched and moaned loudly as the fingers abused his prostate making him buck up to him.  
“Please!” Will begged, as he pushed his hips down to engulf the fingers.

Growling softly, Hannibal pulled his fingers free and used the blood that was on the floor to cover his cock before pulled Will closer to him. He pulled his legs apart widely before he pushed himself into the curly hair man who let out a heavenly scream.  
Will screamed and moaned as Hannibal buried his cock into him over and over again. With a painful snap of his hips, the large organ dove deeper into him over and over again. His hands gripped his hips in almost a painful away – that was going to leave nasty showing bruises. But Will didn’t care as long as he and his husband are both pleased with each other.

The years that had gone by have showed Will that he could live with Hannibal’s killing and eating of people and Will, himself, enjoyed the killing too. 

Will held onto the table leg to stop himself from hitting his head as the killer above him moved harshly. Every time they ‘made love,’ their movements looked painful and rough from an outsider’s point of view. Maybe it could have looked like Hannibal was raping Will but truth be told, Will loved the roughness and the feeling of his sore, achy muscles the next day; it helped him forget about his day’s work.

A jab to his prostate made Will arch his back and cry out. Moving one hand to painfully scratch Hannibal’s arms, the Doctor hit his prostate repeatedly. It wasn’t long before Will started to feel the pressure grow from his abdomen and it tingled throughout his body, sending every nerve end on fire.  
“H…Ha…Han…HANNIBAL!” he screamed as he arched his back, cumming on himself.

Hannibal groaned as the muscles tightened around his member. He kept thrusting in him until he came deep inside of him. He placed a bite on Will’s shoulder getting another cry out the curly hair man. Both of them lid there, covered in blood, heavily breathinggrinning like nutters, covered in blood or, in Will’s case, blood and semen.  
“We have to do this more often.” Hannibal chuckled,  
“We do.” Will agreed, sitting up Hannibal looked at him and smirked  
“We should lean up.”  
A few months later, it was the twin’s birthday. James and Rose had their friends from pre-school over, and they sat at the table eating cake, sausage rolls, crisps, sweets and ice cream.

Rose had dark hair and wore it in pig tails. She was wearing a pink dress while James had curly, messy blonde hair and he wore his green plaid shirt. 

The door bell rang and Abigail ran to the door, “I’LL GET IT!” she yelled out over the noise of the thirty five year olds. She opened the door and smiled brightly, “Aunt Alana!” she cried out as she hugged the woman standing in front of her.  
“I haven’t missed the cake yet, have I?”  
“No, Rose and James won’t let them light the candles.” she grinned as she walked into the room.  
“AUNT ALANA!” the cries from the two children as they ran from the table to see the dark haired woman they call ‘aunt’. 

She smiled widely as she knelt down to hug them both, “Hey, there are my angels.” she cooed.  
“We can have cake now!” Rose announced as both she and James pulled Alana to the table for cake.  
Two cakes were brought out; one orange and one purple. They were placed on the table and every one sung ’happy birthday’. Alana walked up to Hannibal and Will who were filming the moment.

“You guys did an awesome job.” she beamed.  
“Thank you, Alana.” Hannibal replied, smiling as he was forced to keep a pointy part hard on. Will grinned happily as he ate some cake.  
“Will, you look like you’re glowing.” she breathed. “It’s a nice, healthy look. Hannibal is so good for you.” she commented. Will smiled in appreciation while his husband looked at him oddly.  
“Yeah, I feel great.” he smiled brightly at her, before she could open her mouth Rose and James came up to her.  
“Come and see the puppy father got us.” James squeaked.  
“He said we can be like Daddy.” Rose told Alana. Alana grabbed their tiny hands.  
“Come on then, let me see the puppy.” she said. They walked out back where they could hear loud screaming from the children jumping in the bouncy castle.  
Hannibal moved closer to Will and wrapped his arms around him. Will sighed as he put the empty plate down on the table.

“You know, she is right. You are glowing, Will, and your scent has changed.” Will turned around in his partner’s hold and stared at him as he wrapped his own arms around his neck, kissing him.  
“Hmm, yes, I thought you would bring that up... I’m pregnant again.” he admitted.

Hannibal’s face was usually hard to read some days but today, it lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. He kissed Will long and hard. He pulled away to let him breathe.  
“How far along are you?”  
“Nearly 3 months. I’m glad I got you out of prison.” 

Hannibal chuckled, “Me too.”


End file.
